Robert Chandler (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = Unnamed son | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Medi-X-Tronics Corporate Headquarters, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Alchemax Tower, Central Park South, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York; The Facility | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly White)Category:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Chemist, geneticist, leader | Education = | Origin = Cybernetically-enhanced Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom Taylor; David Lopez | First = All-New Wolverine Vol 1 2 | Death = X-23 Vol 4 10 | HistoryText = Robert Chandler formerly worked at the Facility, where he developed the Trigger Scent used to control X-23. Sometime after Laura's escape, he became the director of the Genetics division of Alchemax, where he hired Laura to deal with the Sisters when they escaped from his lab, manipulating her into thinking they were out-of-control lab experiments. Unbeknownst to her at the time, he was the one who created them, and was therefore the main reason why they escaped. He sent Captain Mooney over to deal with Wolverine and the clones. Once Wolverine knew the truth, she fought Mooney and the hired mercenary, Taskmaster, before making her way to his division. Chandler, knowing that all was lost, decided to run away, but Laura intercepted him, and crippled him by slashing his Achilles tendon in half, sending him to the ground. Laura then allowed Gabby to have a moment with him. Rather than kill him, she instead told him that if it wasn't for Wolverine, she wouldn't have known what's right and wrong, all while admitting that she really wanted to kill him for what he did to her and her "family," but chose not to. She then left him behind. Chandler resurfaced some time later as head of Medi-X-Tronics Corporation, where he continued his research begun with X-23 and the Sisters by developing the X-Assassin; a cybernetic clone of X-23. His hope was to perfect the idea of X-23 by permanently removing the humanity that led to Laura's rebellion, and the Sisters' own escape. Chandler was ultimately killed by his own creation, when the X-Assassin sacrificed itself to destroy his helicopter, leading it to crash. | Personality = Robert Chandler was cruel, ruthless, unsympathetic, heartless, and especially abusive, most importantly to his own creations. He did not see the value or meaning of the clones, only seeing them as tools for his malicious intentions. Additionally was his cowardice, when he knew that he was beaten, he tried to run away, only for Laura to cripple him before he could do so. He is also deceitful and manipulative, as he was able to trick Wolverine into helping his cause by attacking the clones, which worked well until she found out the truth. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius-level intelligence. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Director Chandler was a coward who ran away from his problems instead of facing them, which ironically turned out to be his own defeat. | Equipment = Chandler had his legs replaced with animatronics, after they were crippled by Wolverine during his attempt to escape her attack on the Alchemax Genetics Bunker. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robotics